Naruto : Sensō no hanashi (Cronicas de Guerra)
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: Cinco capitulos / Leve NaruSaku - Cinco puntos de vidas, cinco pensamientos ante un conflicto que ellos mismo terminaron envueltos y sin salida ¿El equipo 7 podra superar este reto? '¿O terminaran matandose los tres al mismo tiempo por el control del destino de Konoha? (Cronica 2)
1. Cronica No 1

Hola mis queridos lectores, solo son cinco capitulos de este mini fic, el cual se me ocurrio mientras leia Naruto Gaiden (Spin off solo para sangrar más a la franquicia carajo ¬¬) (PD: El autor siente un repudio por el final de Naruto y las decisiones estupidas en ella, pero respetare a aquellos que les gusto siempre y cuando respeten su decisión, gracias) y bueno creo que es el momento de mostrar otro lado del mundo shinobi de Naruto es algo como un what if? o un Días del futuro pasado, así que espero que les guste

.

.

Recuerden que Naruto Le pertenece a Kishitroll y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión y blabla bla, es hora de darle con este corto fic de solo cinco capitulos

ADVERTENCIA: contenido no apto para menores de 18 años, capitulos posteriores con lemon, muertes de personajes, lenguaje fuerte y un tono leve de NaruSaku, si no les gusta pues no insulten y por favor lean otros fics que abundan aqui, no quiero pelear aqui,.

* * *

 **Naruto : Sensō no hanashi**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cronica No 1**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Estas segura de esta decisión? – En una vieja casa se encontraba una mujer rubia de ojos avellana con sus antiguas ropas observando en uno de los cuartos a su mejor estudiante en los últimos años y aquella a quien consideraba su sucesora, la chica de ojos verdes estaba guardando varias cosas en su mochila, provisiones varias, agua, pergaminos y una lata de píldoras del soldados y algo nostálgico para ella: la vieja foto el equipo siete pero aquella foto le daba amargos recuerdos por alguna razón y el paso del tiempo no perdonaba, Sakura luego miro la foto de una joven de lentes y cabello negro y la repaso con ternura, aun le dolía no verla y eso que paso ya tiempo y guardando todo lo demás, cerro su mochila y salió de la habitación suspirando y mirando a su maestra en plena noche de invierno, la nieve tarde o temprano llevaría a Konoha y ella se llevaría sus pisadas con la ventisca.

-Lo estoy Tsunade-sama, perdóneme si la he decepcionado por tomar esta actitud tan cobarde- Le contesto la integrante del equipo siete y ahora únicamente conocida como Sakura Haruno se ponía la mochila en el hombro y comenzó a caminar lentamente, las heridas superficiales eran una cosa de nada comparado a las heridas emocionales pero aprendió algo importante mientras estuvo casada, si, estuvo es la palabra correcta ante esta encrucijada, ella ya no estaba con Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo de su clan ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe o eso aparenta la aldea, muchos dicen que fue acertado su decisión y otros que fue una estupidez, como sea, Sakura solo pensaba en ella ahora y en la situación actual de la aldea ¿Qué situación? Una que los puso de cabeza ya hace meses y que Tsunade sabía que pasaría en un futuro: El consejo de ancianos por fin tomaría la aldea bajo su control de una forma muy…inesperada.

-No es eso Sakura, es por todo lo que dijiste en la ceremonia, pude sentir el dolor en sus palabras- las palabras de la antigua Kage de Konoha detuvo el andar de la pelirrosa y ella se puso a pensar en aquella ceremonia en donde su corazón al fin vería la verdad que tanto se le ocultaba ciegamente, una boda, un intento de declararse por fin y un "No" como respuesta, le hizo ver que ella había ocasionado todo…su presente y futuro se condenó por las decisiones tan erradas que hizo al final de la guerra ¿Pero ahora eso importaba? No…ya no.

-Es por eso que me voy de aquí, no quiero seguir atada a esto…ya no más- Se decía a si misma cada vez que se cuestionaba con respecto a sus decisiones y ahora Tsunade se lo remarcaba pero ella estuvo convencida de sus decisiones actuales y salió de la pequeña choza de madera que había sido desplazada, al igual que muchas antiguas casas como la de cierto rubio cuando era un niño, ahora solo eran escombros y con memorias ya destruidas por el "avance" de la aldea, nuevas edificaciones, nueva estructura económica y la peor de todas, "nueva" estructura política.

-¿Lo haces por eso? ¿O por Naruto?- Tsunade interrumpió sus pensamientos mirando "El barrio viejo de Konoha" se caía con su propia historia, ya nadie recordaba esa vieja historia y es bueno mirar al futuro y no quedarse estancado en el pasado, el mencionar el nombre del rubio…le daba dolor, demasiado pero ella prometió darle la felicidad que se merece…alejándose de él.

-Por ambos, es lo mejor para los dos, él no merece estar atado a viejos sentimientos de niños ni sufrir por eso, por eso le toco sufrir mucho tiempo con Sasuke y tampoco para mi es lo mejor, dije que no me iba a quedar viendo espaldas ajenas y que ahora ellos verían la mía…pero vaya estúpida que fui, nuevamente creí en sus mentiras y nuevamente me hundí en propio dolor y simplemente ya no lo soporto- Se puso sus guantes ya desgastados por tantos golpes contra la puerta y madera vieja que encontraba en su camino y en sus pensamientos nuevamente se encontraba la niña de solos doce años de lentes, su pequeña hija que no estaba con ella y aun con la verdad de que solo era la madre adoptiva pero aun sentía el verdadero dolor que una madre podía sentir y de eso se percató Tsunade.

-Ella estará bien, no te preocupes por eso- Cuando esas palabras salieron del a boca de la mujer rubia, sin previo aviso a Sakura le dio por romper un pedazo de concreto ya viejo pero aun resistente.

-¡Sasuke me hizo esto!- Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo la chica pelirrosa con una rabia en su mirada y prácticamente rechinando los dientes, Tsunade solo observo la acción algo infantil de su alumna y ella sabía de lo que hablaba, ella lo había visto en estos años y a pesar de su voto de no intervenir, ella no le iba a permitir al Uchiha ser un maldito cabrón con Sakura y hacerla menos, pero también le disgusto ver como Sakura no veía la verdad, de que ella también era la causante de sus propias decisiones.

-¡No Sakura! ¡Tú te hiciste esto, haciéndote creer que ya lo habías superado y te arrastraste como una sinvergüenza a sus brazos! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Te quito a Sarada, aun cuando tú fuiste la que la crío, la que le dio a luz, la que tú quisiste como tu hija! ¿Y ahora sales que fue todo culpa de Sasuke? No Sakura, todo lo que te paso ¡Fue tu culpa!- El reclamo ahora por parte de Tsunade se hizo evidente y ella se puso enfrente de Sakura para que la ojiverde lo pensara mejor a lo que decía, la susodicha sencillamente se mordió el labio sabiendo que ella tenía razón, busco en ella la respuesta a todo y recordaba cómo había pasado todo con Sasuke y la "verdad", es decir, ¿Por qué fingir un matrimonio si al final la hija no fue tuya? Y con Sasuke llevándosela lejos de Konoha por un mero capricho.

-Tiene razón Tsunade-sama…todo fue por mi culpa, de no ser por haber elegido mal mis decisiones, Sarada hubiera tenido un padre que siempre la cuidara y yo…una vida mejor- Fue lo único la ojiverde pudo mencionar mientras caminaba a lado de Tsunade hacía la puerta principal de la aldea, aun conversando a un paso lento, mientras que en las sombras del antiguo barrio de Konoha, algunas personas observaban el paso de ambas kunoichi.

-Pero ya es tarde para pensar en el "hubiera" es tiempo de darme un tiempo sola, además…esto consiente de lo que pasa en el consejo de clanes- Decía Sakura mientras caminaba con tranquilidad poniéndose al límite de la puerta principal de Konoha junto con Tsunade, la rubia miraba al cielo suspirando, ya no tenía nada que ocultar.

-¿Así que lo sabes verdad?- Fue lo único que lee dijo Tsunade a su antigua estudiante.

-El Clan Hyuga sale beneficiada de la boda de Hinata y Naruto, pero no puedo creer que se hayan aprovechado del día más importante para ella como para ejecutar su movida- Apretó el puño con fuerza Sakura, indignada con todas las acciones en estos años que pasaron como una ventisca de invierno.

-A este paso, el clan Hyuga está obteniendo más influencia en la aldea, los demás clanes se han visto diezmada por tal movida y no creen poder terminar con esto- Tsunade sabía de lo que estaba hablando, incluso ella intento hacer algo para que todo fuera equitativo dentro de los clanes de Konoha, sin embargo no funciono como debía suceder.

-¿Y Naruto?- Sakura miro a su maestra con una cara de preocupación por el rubio, Tsunade no le contesto, únicamente quedándose pensando y con una Sakura preocupada por la respuesta de la antigua Kage de Konoha.

-¿Está al pendiente de esto?- Pregunto nuevamente la ojiverde de forma insistente a la rubia.

-Obviamente no- Dijo con una seriedad que puso el ambiente como un cementerio y eso hizo que Sakura tuviera en su mente la memoria del rubio, le era difícil quitarse la imagen del único chico que siempre la vio tan bonita, un chico al que ella decidió no corresponderle por su respeto hacia él, no quiera hacerlo sufrir más y mucho menos por el maltrato que ella le había dado pero aun así, le dolía mucho.

-Tanto tiempo en la oficina no le deja ver más allá de lo que los clanes dicen o más bien, el clan Hyuga ahora en su mayoría, Hiashi no confía aun en él, pero sabe que es la pieza más importante de su "juego"- Tsunade estaba al tanto de la situación, gracias a los informes de Shizune y de Shikamaru , odiaba como a Naruto a pesar de ser el Hokage, comenzaba a ser más y más aislado de la aldea y del mundo en general, Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho con tan solo imaginárselo, de hecho ya no recordaba su rostro tras años.

-¿Y Hinata?- Busco cambiar el tema súbitamente pero esta vez, el asunto de Hinata para ella era algo…indiferente y eso se percató Tsunade.

-Sigue fielmente las indicaciones de su padre, a pesar de estar casada, ella no sabe de lo que pasa y me temo que puede ser solo beneficioso para Hiashi- La rubia estaba volteando frecuentemente, como si sintiera la presencia de varías personas que las estuvieran observando.

-Espero que encuentres lo que buscas Sakura pero ten en cuenta que tu pasado siempre te seguirá- La rubia continuaba con su plática con Sakura mirándola frente a frente y colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Tengo contemplado eso Tsunade-Sama- Sakura le regalo una sonrisa y una gran confianza en su ser, ella no se iba a dar el lujo de fallarse a su maestra y mucho menos en este viaje para encontrarse a sí misma.

-Te voy a extrañar Sakura- Tsunade no soporto más y le dio un abrazo muy calido a Sakura quien tampoco aguanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin duda una despedida que provocaría algo de nostalgia entre ellas, la rubia de ojos miel se le fue entregado una carta por parte de Sakura y ella se puso su mochila lista para partir.

-Por favor entréguele esto a mis padres, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, no ahora- Al decir eso la ojiverde, ella ya estaba dando unos pasos fuera de la aldea dejando a Tsunade con la intriga de que habría en la carta, Sakura detuvo su andar y giro para ver a la rubia Sannin.

-Venga conmigo, me haría bien una buena compañía y la verdad…- Diversas kunais salieron de las sombras pero ninguna de ellas impacto en Sakura o en Tsunade, es más, solo sirvió para decirles que estaban ahí y que eran en gran numero.

-¡Ahí está!- Salieron varios ANBU de las sombras, pero estos tenían un distintivo especial a todos los demás, estos tenían el símbolo del clan Hyuga, de la familia principal, más de quince las rodeaban, Sakura solo se puso en posición defensiva mientras Tsunade permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

-Mierda, me encontraron, tendré que luchar ahora- Sakura comenzó a acumular chakra en sus puños para enfrentar a los ANBUS ¿Por qué la buscaban? Por el simple hecho de estar en contra el consejo de ancianos, ahora ocupado por el clan Hyuga.

-Sakura….vete- Tsunade se trono sus dedos mirando de reojo a Sakura y enfocándose a los ANBU, cuando estos shinobis del clan Hyuga comenzaron a avanzar con velocidad y llegando a tocar tierra, Tsunade aprovecho para ralentizar el avance.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- La rubia rompió el suelo del antiguo barrio haciendo que algunos ANBU cayeron al suelo mientras que otros trataron de rehacer la formación de ataque, la ojiverde solo miro con algo de preocupación de cómo su maestra estaba corriendo un riesgo grande en apoyar su decisión.

-Sakura, yo estaré bien y necesitas a alguien quien te cubra la espalda- Tsunade siguió observando la situación y sabiendo que la única forma en que su alumna podría irse sin ser perseguida sería de esta forma, fácilmente ganaría a estos ANBU pero sería una prueba muy difícil contra el consejo de ancianos.

-Vete- Fue la única palabra que dijo la rubia con una mirada desafiante observando a los shinobis del clan Hyuga mientras el ANBU de3 alto rango de esa división se puso frente a ella sacando su libro Bingo o su nueva versión de ella.

-¡Senju Tsunade! ¡Por órdenes del Séptimo Hokage, tenemos la misión de detener a la traidora de Haruno Sakura, así que apártese del camino!- El ANBU no bajaba para nada la guardia lo cual para Tsunade era un indicio de lucha y reflejo una sonrisa llena de sarna.

-Sé que el chico nunca daría esa orden y menos contra su mejor amiga…no lo crees ¿Hiashi?- Arqueo la ceja la rubia lista para atacar, el líder del clan Hyuga salió entra las sombras con sus ropas tradicionales con una mirada de enojo al ver que su ataque sorpresa no salió como esperaba.

-Muy lista como siempre Tsunade…pero eso no la salvara a ella, ahora ¡Quítate del camino de mis hombres!- Demando con fuerza en su voz llena de enojo al ver que la sannin se le interponía en su camino y en sus objetivos.

-Oblígame- Dijo con aires de grandeza Tsunade observando como la rodeaban y viendo que Sakura y se había ido, dándole la mejor oportunidad de pelear sin poner a nadie en peligro.

-Serás una Sannin, pero todos conocemos tus secretos y podemos vencerte- Hiashi estaba muy confiado en lo que hacía y no iba a perder esta oportunidad de cortar una de las antiguas cabezas del consejo, reuniéndose con sus hombres listos para atacar.

-Sabes que esto te convertirá en traidora a ti también ¿verdad?- Fue la ultima advertencia del Hyuga antes de ponerse serio y esperaba convencer a Tsunade de cambiar de opinión, la susodicha solo suspiro.

-Lo se….al final, el chico vera las cosas con claridad y va a patear tu trasero Hiashi- Estaba muy confiada la rubia de sus palabras como si fuera algo profetico.

-Entonces…que así sea…vayan por ella- Mando a sus ANBUS hacía Tsunade con todas las armas posibles y activando su Byakugan, la rubia respiraba tranquilamente acumulando chakra y liberando su sello.

-Suerte Sakura, mi legado ha terminado y muy pronto….- Mientras Tsunade hablaba en voz baja, Sakura corria sin mirar atrás aun pensando en no abandonar a su sensei, pero esto era ahora o nunca.

-El tuyo comienza- La rubia se trono su cuello y el puño ya estaba más que alimentado por chakra, era el momento de liberar la furia de la Sannin de las babosas.

-¡Ah!- El grito de batalla de Tsunade se escucho en todos lados y golpeo nuevamente el suelo ya desquebrajado para hacer perder el equilibro de los ANBU, la furia de la antigua Hokage fue liberada en el campo de batalla contra los Hyugas ¿Cuáles eran los motivos de este conflicto? Solo ella y Hiashi lo sabían a la perfección. Fuera de la aldea, Sakura noto el gran salto de poder que había en la aldea y se dio la media vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Esta cantidad de chakra solo le pertenece a Tsunade-sama- Sakura termino por darse la vuelta y nuevamente intentar regresar a la aldea para ayudar a su sensei, sin embargo en medio del trayecto una figura muy conocida apareció enfrente de ella.

-¿A dónde vas frentuda?- Vestida con su uniforme de Jounin y con el característico fleco en su ojo, se puso enfrente a Sakura, la líder del clan Yamanaka con una actitud completamente seria.

-Cerda- Sakura bajo su mochila al ver a Ino enfrente de ella y evitando su paso de vuelta a la aldea.

-¿Con que vienes a detenerme?- Ino no respondió al cuestionamiento de la ojiverde mirando a su mejor amiga como si fuera una desconocida o aun peor, como un enemigo.

-Interpreto tu silencio con un sí- Sakura respondió a si misma su pregunta e Ino se puso lista para un combate inminente con Sakura ¿Acaso eran ciertos los rumores de una aparente traición? Nadie lo sabia, pero los intereses del clan Yamanaka se vieron mermados por los Hyugas y al parecer esta era la única solución para ella.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo permitir perder a una amiga, no ahora y si tengo que patear tu trasero para evitarlo, que sea así- La voz de Ino daba una decisión firme y sin titubear, solo por fuera, por dentro le parecía doloroso tener que detener a Sakura así y lo comprendía la ojiverde.

-Bien…considera esto nuestra lucha de revancha en los exámenes Chunin- Dijo Sakura poniéndose en posición de pelea, Ino sacó una kunai sabiendo de lo que la pelirosa seria capa de hacer en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, la ventisca cada vez era más fuerte levantando polvo y hojas, junto con las miradas de Ino ySakura hacían el ambiente mucho más tenso y en que cualquier cosa podría salir mal…

-Que me perdonen tus padres- Fue lo ultimo que diría Ino una vez iniciada la pelea, Sakura lo sabia y se sentía responsable de todo, pero no iba a dejar que un mal entendido le arruinara la vida como la terrible acusación de adulterio y traición a la aldea.

-Y que me perdone tu hija pero…si es necesario, la dejare sin madre- Aquella palabras llevaron a otro nivel su juego de palabras, Ino nada complacida con esta decisión y mucho menos cuando se metía con su hija, si era necesario, le rompería el cuello por decir tal estupidez si no desistía por las buenas ¿Por qué paso todo esto? Fácil, Sakura Haruno fue acusada de tener un adulterio con el Hokage de la aldea y haber sido la sospechosa de la desaparición de la joven Hanabi Hyuga…la pregunta es ¿Era culpable?

.

.

 **Fin de la Cronica No:1**


	2. Cronica No 2

Hola mis queridos lectores, les traigo la seguna cronica de guerra en este fic, aqui veremos a Sasuke, Sarada, Sai y Shikamaru en este conflicto esta a punto de revelarse en el capitulo 3, pero aqui hay indicios de lo que pasa, así que espero que lo disfruten

.

.

Recuerden que Naruto Le pertenece a Kishitroll y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión y blabla bla, es hora de darle con este corto fic de solo cinco capitulos

ADVERTENCIA: contenido no apto para menores de 18 años, capitulos posteriores con lemon, muertes de personajes, lenguaje fuerte y un tono leve de NaruSaku, si no les gusta pues no insulten y por favor lean otros fics que abundan aqui, no quiero pelear aqui,.

* * *

 **Naruto : Sensō no hanashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cronica No 2**

 **.**

 **.**

-Señor…su hija ha vuelto de su misión- Un shinobi con el símbolo de Kumo se dirigía a su líder en esos momentos llenos de tensión, un joven de cabello negro largo abría sus ojos para ver al shinobi entrar a su tienda particular con la seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Hágala pasar por favor- Su seriedad lo hizo valer por su tono de voz frío y sin sentimiento alguno guardando su katana en su estuche, el shinobi de Kumo salió de la tienda para dejar entrar a una chica de ojos negros y cabello azabache como su padre acompañada de unos lentes rojos con un chaleco negro con bordes rojos y el emblema del clan Uchiha en su espalda combinado con un short negro y sandalias negras con una mirada igual de seria.

-Papá- La hija de Sasuke Uchiha, conocida como Sarada, hizo una  
reverencia a su padre y se sentón frente a él para dar su reporte sobre su misión de espionaje y reclutamiento.

-¿Algo que reportar?- Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke observando su hija a los ojos, Sarada comenzó a reportar todo lo que necesitaba saber su padre.

-He traído conmigo a un convoy de Samuráis de la tierra del acero, los he logrado convencer para apoyar a nuestra causa- Las palabras de Sarada junto con la información que le mostraba con los movimientos de todos los ANBU de Konoha le era convincente para Sasuke mientras este miraba la información a su favor.

-¿Algo más?- Fue lo único que exclamo Sasuke a su hija, Sarada solo se mordió el labio.

-Sí, nuestros espías nos confirman lo que tu dedujiste padre, el consejo de ancianos están haciéndose del control de la aldea, están incluso eliminando a shinobis que los cuestionan – Dijo la morena con una mirada algo cabizbaja, Sasuke aun tenia incógnitas que resolver de forma personal.

-¿Y el Hokage?- Pregunto a secas el Uchiha observando la foto de su amigo y enemigo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno….yo- Sarada no sabía cómo decirlo sin que su padre se enojara, en los últimos días he estado algo volátil Sasuke por diferentes motivos.

-Habla Sarada…- Sasuke en esta ocasión se mantuvo sereno ante la situación presentada para él y solo quería mantener sus pensamientos en orden antes de actuar en este conflicto.

-En la cárcel- Las palabras de Sarada fueron con total verdad y cautela ante cualquier expresión de su padre, Sasuke solo se levantó con la información en sus manos, algo no andaba bien ¿Acaso el Hokage se dejaría encarcelar por algo así? No lo creía.

-¿Papá?- Sarada trato de hacer que su padre lo mirara, pero Sasuke fue quien busco su mirada primero, con el Sharingan ya activado.

-Sal Sarada y reúne a los hombres- Aquella mirada escarlata le daba terror a veces a Sarada, aun tratando de asimilar que esa mirada pronto la activaría cuando el tiempo lo amerite y salió de la tienda de su padre para ordenar a los hombres, una vez fuera Sarada, Sasuke, decidió sacar algo de su bolsillo y ponérselo en el oído, siendo un comunicador a grandes distancias que solo los ANBUS tenían, Sasuke tuvo que matar a varios para evitar ser descubierto y buscando la frecuencia, por fin la encontró con algo de eco, su destino: El líder del Clan Nara. Mientras que en la aldea, en lo que era una vieja choza en el centro de la aldea, el viejo comunicador sonó dentro del oído de Shikamaru Nara quien estaba meditando y rápidamente puso la frecuencia especial que solo el Uchiha conocía.

-¿Sasuke?- La voz de Shikamaru sonó rasposa en el radio y más con el cigarro que tenía en la boca, recién prendido, Sasuke soltó una risa algo sarcástica evitando ser visto.

-Shikamaru… ¿Cómo van las cosas?- Fue la primer pregunta del Uchiha ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo en Konoha, el joven Nara observo por todos lados antes de contestar, los espías estaban a la orden del día en estos tiempos de pura incertidumbre en la aldea.  
-Espera- Se levantó e interrumpió su meditación para ponerse en el centro del jardín de los territorios del clan Nara observando para todos lados en un día tranquilo y al confirmar que no había nadie en los alrededores, pudo contestar.

-Las cosas no andan bien, el consejo ya se adueñó de las divisiones ANBU y el Clan Hyuga se han tomado con el control de las decisiones del lugar, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que están cazando a todos los shinobis que no compartan sus idea y me temo que están sospechando de mí, mi clan ya perdió muchos hombres en un intento de investigación- Shikamaru reportaba lo que sucedía actualmente en la aldea, Shikamaru a pesar de mantener su postura contra las acciones del consejo de ancianos y de los clanes, muy destructivas para la aldea, había perdido algunos aliados y más por las amenazas de los Hyuga, en especial de la familia principal creada por Hiashi, Sasuke del otro lado de la radio escuchaba con atención observando la información de Sarada.

-¿Haz averiguado algo de Naruto?- Sasuke cambio de tema muy abruptamente dejando a Shikamaru pensando en porque la pregunta, pero el tema sí que era delicado incluso en las reuniones.

-Sigue en prisión, nadie lo ha visto ni siquiera el propio consejo de ancianos, ellos creen que con lo que hicieron lo tienen, pero… ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Por el tono de voz de Sasuke, Shikamaru supo que el Uchiha está intentando algo y que lo haría con toda una estrategia.

-Llevo conmigo un grupo grande de shinobis, incluso samuráis, a este paso podremos llegar a tiempo y darte apoyo- Sasuke le revelo de forma sencilla sus planes por el momento a lo cual el joven Nara solo se quedó pensativo ¿Comandar un pequeño grupo de shinobis y samuráis era algo arriesgado y aún más con la información que tenía a la mano.

-Hay algo que debes saber Sasuke- Shikamaru observo como las hojas de un árbol caían por obra del viento o por alguien más, Sasuke seguía escuchando.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto con toda seriedad para escuchar la información de Shikamaru.

-Sakura se fue a la aldea, al parecer ella vio lo que pasaba dentro de la aldea, así es que es mejor que estés al pendiente de eso, está siendo perseguida por unidades ANBU comandadas por Sai- Sasuke del otro lado solo arqueo la ceja al escuchar eso, le sorprendió la forma en que Sakura tomo una decisión muy arriesgado pero no le pareció sorprendente lo de Sai.

-¿Sai?- Pregunto el azabache para que Shikamaru le confirmaran la información del ANBU.

-Si…el muy bastardo nos traiciono, jamás debí confiar en él- Se mordió el labio Shikamaru algo molesto, después de todo lo que paso con él, no ha cambiado en nada.

-Ya veo…escucha Shikamaru, haz lo que puedas, en estos momentos el enemigo se encuentra rondando por las calles de Konoha, intenta buscar apoyo por las demás aldeas y no…hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte- Sasuke le dio unos comandos para que pueda averiguar más información y más aliados, si las cosas salían bien, podrían llegar a "liberar" a Konoha de la influencia del consejo.

-Está bien, Shikamaru fuera- Shikamaru de inmediato termino la comunicación con Sasuke quitándose su comunicador para tirarlo al suelo y romperlo, para evitar ser comprometido por los espías dentro de Konoha pero ya era tarde y Shikamaru lo sabía, al igual que el espía que lo observaba en el árbol.

-Veo que terminaste de hablar Shikamaru- Desde el árbol del clan Nara, se encontraba un joven de piel albina observando a Shikamaru sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Shikamaru sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo prendiéndolo sin despegar su vista de Sai.

-Pero miren que trajo la mísera… ¿No te cansas de espiar a las personas?- Le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona al ANBU mientras este bajo del árbol para estar frente a frente al joven Nara.

-Sabes que las llamadas no autorizadas necesitan investigación ¿Lo recuerdas?- Dijo Sai con mucha frialdad mirando a Shikamaru y recordándole las reglas, las nuevas impuestas por el consejo.

-Si…y yo recuerdo que tu tenías honor y no eras un simple peón, lo fuiste de Danzou por mucho tiempo y ahora lo eres de Hiashi ¿Acaso la amistad que sentías por Naruto y el aprecio por tu hermano se fue a la mierda?- El joven Nara se puso defensivo ante las explicaciones de Sai y las nuevas órdenes del consejo de ancianos, Sai sacó un libreta escribiendo el comportamiento de Shikamaru.

-No eres digno de hablar así de mi hermano- Al terminar de escribir cerro la libreta con fuerza mirando a Shikamaru y guardando la libreta, el joven Nara observo la actitud de Sai, su entrenamiento en secreto no solo le hacía ver las mayores debilidades de una estrategia, sino la de los enemigos y aunque no quería hacerlo, analizaba las de Sai.

-No me hagas entregarte a los ancianos- Dijo Sai mirando a Shikamaru con desafío sin cambiar su mirada desinteresada, el Nara solo se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de él sin ningún problema.

-Como sea, aquí no pasó nada Sai- Dijo muy despreocupado como siempre Shikamaru para dejar el lugar y pensar en algunas coas de forma personal.

-Solo te digo…debes pensar bien las cosas antes de que puedan empeorar…Sabes cuál es tu problema Shikamaru…tus comentarios, fue lo que mató a tu hijo- Aquel comentario fuera de lugar fue lo que detuvo a Shikamaru volteando a ver a Sai con una mirada de pocos amigos, un cambio inmediato de actitud del joven Nara y las memorias lo invadieron, una que no quería recordar, aquel momento en que…su hijo fue ejecutado públicamente en la aldea a temprana edad y Shikamaru no pudo protegerlo porque lo habían mandado lejos a una misión y él solo vio el cuerpo de su hijo colgado en la horca varios días, consolando a Temari y a él mismo por su muerte…después de eso, Temari se fue a una misión para no volver y Shikamaru paso días buscándola sin éxito, sin embargo…Sai sabia la verdad.

-Y a Temari ser una prostituta- Shikamaru abrió sus ojos de golpe y apretó su puño con fuerza, algo sabía Sai y no le despegaría la vista por ningún motivo por ahora, Sai se mantuvo indiferente.

-Aquel día en que Temari se fue a Suna ella…no despareció, el consejo de ancianos la vio como una oportunidad para…dar una lección- Sai solo alimentaba más y más la imaginación de Shikamaru y alimentando su recuerdo de Temari con fuerza.

-Temari no desapareció Shikamaru, yo la vi- Esas palabras remataron en la explicación del ANBU pero el joven Nara no iba a caer en un truco tan barato como ese y mucho menos de Sai

-Ella ahora es…el entretenimiento de los ancianos- Sai solo dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y más con la última oración suya, Shikamaru apretó con fuerza su puño.

-¿Por qué debería creerte Sai?- Arremetió un poco Shikamaru dudando por completo de la explicación de Sai, el albino se detuvo y saco algo de su cintura, algo que le refrescaría la memoria al líder del clan Nara.

-Por esto- Sai le mostro la bandana de Temari cubierta de polvo y tierra, Shikamaru fácilmente la reconoció, la bandana de Temari se había rayado un poco y la guardaba como un recuerdo, el joven Nara apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

-Ahora ella es su esclava, su diversión…su puta.

-¡Miserable!- Las últimas palabras fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Shikamaru y mando su sombra contra Sai para detenerlo y darle una lección, las sombras lo habían detenido a Sai y Shikamaru solo sacó las kunais de Asuma para clavárselas en el pecho de Sai pero antes de poder hacer algo, un ANBU Hyuga apareció por detrás bloqueando sus puntos de chakra haciéndolo desmayarse poco a poco no sin antes mirar a Sai con enojo para caer al suelo.

-Buen trabajo…llevémoslo con Hiashi- Fue lo único que dijo Sai mientras el ANBU cargo a Shikamaru para salir de ahí sin ser visto por alguien, Sai miro el radio destruido y ¿Se preguntaba con quien hablaba hace unos momentos? ¿Y qué le había dicho? Fuera lo que fuera…no era nada bueno y lo que ignoraba al igual que el consejo, era que Sasuke estaba armando una gran fuerza de ataque para invadir Konoha, para los ojos escarlata de Sasuke, a lado de su hija Sarada…recuperarían Konoha o morirían en el intento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin de la Cronica No:2**


End file.
